Sposób na zemstę HPDM
by RigelVerthe
Summary: Sposób na zemstę wg. Draco.


**Autor: **Rigel Verthe

**Tytuł: **Sposób na zemstę

**Fandom: **HP

**Bohaterowie: **HP/DM

**Liczba słów: **4 193

**Napisany: 4 **kwiecień 2010

**Opis: **Wracając ze szlabanu, Harry znajduje całego we krwi Draco Malfoya. Postanawia się nim zająć.

**Disclaimer: **Korzyść jaką mam z poniższego to tylko i wyłącznie satysfakcja. To, co poznajecie, jest własnością J.. To, czego nie poznajecie, jest własnością moją.

_**Sposób na zemstę**_

Draco Malfoy jęknął cicho, cichutko, prawie niesłyszalnie. W końcu nie przystoi, żeby jakikolwiek Malfoy jęczał z bólu. Malfoyowie zadają ból. To, co się zdarzyło.. nie miało prawa się zdarzyć. Przygryzł leciutko wargę i spróbował wstać. Nie przesunął się nawet o milimetr. Jego spojrzenie padło na plamy krwi wokoło. Gdyby miał siłę, uśmiechnąłby się z zadowoleniem. Jakie to poetyckie: światło księżyca w pełni oświetla postać leżącą bez życia w kałuży krwi. Piękną, niemal mistyczną postać. Pierwsza osoba, która go znajduje, mdleje. Druga także. A wszystko z bólu po stracie tak wspaniałego, tak przystojnego czarodzieja. I to samo jest na pogrzebie: płaczące tłumy, obficie roszące łzami jego wysadzaną brylantami trumnie. W pierwszym rzędzie klęczą Ojciec, Czarny Pan i Dumbledore. Wszyscy troje załamani, szepczą "nie docenialiśmy go. A był taki wielki, tak wspaniały". A tuż przy jego trumnie Potter. O nie, on by nie płakał. Cierpiałby w milczeniu nad stratą takiego wroga...

Nagle Draconowi zrobiło się jakoś nieswojo. Smutek w zielonych oczach Harry'ego Pottera, tę potworną martwotę zapożyczył z ostatniej uczty pożegnalnej. I nie chciałby ujrzeć ponownie takiego wyrazu w tych oczach.

O czym ja, na Merlina myślę? Zapytał sam siebie. Spróbował ponownie pogrążyć się w marzeniach, ale nie mógł. Rozwiało się, uciekło.. Draco poczuł ukłucie strachu. O tak, bał się. A strach usiłował stłumić tymi głupimi mrzonkami.. do których teraz nie mógł wrócić. Bolało go całe ciało, wszystkie te rany, nie miał siły na jakikolwiek ruch.

Usłyszał kroki, potem wypowiadane cicho, lecz zjadliwie obelgi.

Zamarł.

Światło księżyca wpadające przez gotyckie okno na siódmym piętrze oświetliło jakąś postać stojącą na środku korytarzam z otwartymi ze zdumienia ustami, ściskającą w jednej dłoni drugą, wpatrującą się w niego z napięciem. Z niewiadomych powodów przyszedł mu na myśl Syriusz Black.

Zbytnio się nie mylił- stojącym okazał się ktoś w jakiś sposób spokrewniony z koszmarnym Blackiem. Najpierw Malfoy dostrzegł sterczące na wszystkie strony kosmyki czarnych włosów, potem wpatrujące się w niego ze zdumieniem zielone oczy.

Potter.

- Pieprzona Ropucha! Żabi Inkwizytor Hogwartu. Puszkowi ją na pożarcie, cholera, albo Norbertowi. Oddać tą.. to coś całej menażerii Hagrida a kolację, a i to by było mało..

Harry Potter przemierzał ciemne korytarze Hogwartu, klnąc na czym świat stoi. Wracał właśnie z kolejnego szlabanu z Dolores Jane Umbridge i miał serdecznie dość wszystkiego. Marzył tylko o pójściu spać, ewentualnie o pozbyciu się pseudo nauczycielki OPCMu. Z pewnością jednak nie marzył o tym, co stało się potem.

Najpierw usłyszał cichy jęk. Wrodzony instynkt spowodował, że zamarł. W końcu takiemu Snape'owi informacja, że wraca ze szlabanu, nie przeszkodzi we wlepieniu następnego. Dla niego liczy się tylko przyłapanie uczniów po ciszy nocnej. Szczególnie Pottera.

Ale.. zaraz. Snape by nie jęczał. Więc, może Pani Norris? Albo..

Zamarł.

Światło księżyca wpadające przez gotyckie okno na siódmym piętrze oświetliło jakąś postać leżącą przy ścianie, próbującą wstać. Żołądek podszedł Harry'emu do gardła na widok ciemnych plam pokrywających ową postać. Upiornie ciemnych, połyskujących czerwienią. Z niewiadomych powodów przyszła mu na myśl Bellatrix Lestrange.

Zbytnio się nie mylił- leżącym okazał się ktoś blisko spokrewniony z drogą Bellą. Najpierw Potter dostrzegł zlepione krwią kosmyki bardzo jasnych, blond włosów, potem wpatrujące się w niego z napięciem szare oczy.

- Malfoy.

O nie. O nie. Onie onie onie, tylko nie to! Znalazł go Potter. Zajebiście. Znalazł go nienawidzący go Potter, który zaraz go tu zostawi, albo, co gorsza, odtransportuje do skrzydła szpitalnego. Przecież on powiedział, że jeśli szkoła się o tym dowie... O nie. To będzie koniec Dracona Malfoya.

- Malfoy! Cholera, co tu się stało!

Harry Potter pobił rekord świata w dystansie na pięć metrów. Już po kilku sekundach klęczał przy swoim szkolnym wrogu, sprawdzając mu puls i pytając kto mu, na Merlina, zrobił coś takiego.

- Zabieram cię do szpitala.

Czuł się trochę jakby fruwał, było mu tak lekko. Jakimś sposobem wiedział, że znajduje się na granicy świadomości. Potter, Harry Potter, Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru wyglądał jakby- ja mam jakieś schizy - się o niego martwił.

-Nie.. nied szptala. Nik się mie m..że dwiedzieć.- Wyjąkał jakimś cudem i w tym momencie było mu to obojętne. Maniery Malfoyów zeszły na drugi plan.

Coś musiało się stać, coś ważnego. Cholera, ale on krwawi. Potrzebuje fachowej opieki.

Harry spojrzał na Dracona. Patrzył tak, jakby -nie, nie wydaje mi się. To się dzieje naprawdę.- błagał.

- Ech, Malfoy. Zajmę się tobą.

W jego głowie już formował się plan działania.

- Ech, Malfoy. Zajmę się tobą.

Pięć, a właściwie cztery słowa wystarczyły, że z głowy Draco uleciały wszystkie troski. Skoro Potter mówi, że się zajmie, to znaczy, że się zajmie. Jak ja mogłem wątpić? To w końcu Potter, ten cholerny bohater, Potter.

Pierwszy raz ta myśl była dla Dracona Malfoya czymś pozytywnym.

Jak najdelikatniejszymi ruchami różdżki Harry przetransportował Dracona na przed chwilą wyczarowane nosze i, prowadząc je przed sobą, skierował do drzwi, które pojawiły się na ścianie naprzeciw gobelinu z jakże uroczą sceną nauki baletu, po trzykrotnym przejściu w tą i z powrotem wzdłuż korytarza.

Jedyne szczęście w tej sytuacji, że byli dość blisko.

Zamknął za nimi drzwi i rozejrzał się z zadowoleniem. O tak, wszystko, czego potrzebował.

Po raz kolejny Pokój Życzeń go nie zawiódł.

Działały wszystkie jego zmysły, poza zmysłem mowy. Słyszał szepty Pottera. Próbował o coś zapytać, ale nie mógł. O coś ważnego... Po chwili nie pamiętał już, o co.

- Na Merlina, trzymaj się jakoś- szeptał Harry. - Trzymaj się trzymaj. Zabiję drania. Zabiję tego, kto to zrobił.

Delikatnie. Wszystko robił delikatnie. Z troską. Położył Draco na łóżku i zdematerializował nosze. Nie odrywając oczu od Ślizgona, wyszeptał.

- Zgredku.

Poprzedzony cichym trzaskiem, obok Harry'ego zmaterializował się zielonooki domowy skrzat, wystrojony na sposób przywodząc na myśl te mniej realne dzieła abstrakcjonistów.

Coś ważnego... Przypomnij sobie, Malfoy, przypomnij. O, skrzat. Znajomy jakiś. Chyba...

- Harry Potter, sir! Zgredek dawno nie widział panicza Harry'ego! W czym Zgredek może... - W tym momencie skrzat zauważył swojego pana. - Harry Potter, sir? - wyszeptał.

- Zgredku, ja wiem, ja wiem, że to twój dawny pan i w ogóle. Ale potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Trzeba go uzdrowić, Zgredku. Czy skrzaty mają taką moc?

Skrzat zmierzył wzrokiem swojego dawnego pana, przypominając sobie służbę w domu jego ojca. Tam zawsze wszechobecny był ból i strach.

- Pan Malfoy i Panicz Malfoy nie są dobrzy dla skrzatów.- wyszeptał.

Ale tym razem, zamiast się ukarać, jak powinien, spojrzał na Harry'ego Pottera, największego czarodzieja w dziejach, którego darzył wielką miłością, i któremu zdecydował się służyć do końca życia, pomimo wszystko. I któremu najwyraźniej zależało na tym, by uzdrowić panicza Malfoya.

- Harry Potter taki dobry. Panicz Malfoy i panicz Harry zawsze wrogami, ale Harry Potter mu pomaga! Zgredek zawsze wiedział, że Harry Potter jest wielkim i dobrym czarodziejem!

- Zgredku, to nie..- ale nie dokończył. Jedno słowo wypowiedziane przez skrzata, tonem poważnym, jakiego stworzenie nigdy nie używało, skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiło.

- Dlaczego, Harry Potter, sir?

Właśnie, dlaczego, Harry? Dlaczego jesteś dla mnie dobry? Dlaczego dla mnie ryzykujesz? Dlaczego?

- Ja... Ja się nad tym nie zastanawiałem. Zgredku, to w tej chwili nieważne. Ulecz go, proszę.

- Najpierw, Harry Potter, sir, trzeba oczyścić rany.

Harry czuł się nieswojo pod poważnym spojrzeniem skrzata. Sprawiało to wrażenie, jakby cała ta sytuacja była bardzo, ale to bardzo ważna, nie tylko przez wzgląd na zdrowie Draco.

Dziękując Wielkiej Czwórce za ten Pokój, bo nie musiał prowadzić Ślizgona do łazienki, rozebrał go do bokserek, jakby miał do czynienia z czymś nadzwyczaj kruchym. Ręcznikiem zmoczonym w ciepłej wodzie, pod uważnym spojrzeniem pary wielkich skrzacich oczu, przemywał każde nacięcie, każdą ranę na ciele młodego Malfoya. Bez reszty poświęcił się temu zajęciu, szepcząc przy tym żarliwie, jakby jego słowa były modlitwą lub zaklęciem, mogącym uleczyć, jeśli wypowie się je odpowiednią ilość razy.

- Przysięgam, że zabiję. Znajdę i zabiję. Rozsmaruję na ścianie i to ścierwo pozna, co to ból. Dowie się, co naprawdę znaczy krzywda. Oh, będzie żałować, pożałuje, pożałuje, pożałuje.

Z ledwością mógł to znieść. Ciało szkolnej Nemezis jawiło mu się jako coś doskonałego, teraz skalanego krwią i różnymi rodzajami ran, na szczęście zadanych nie za pomocą magii, a ręcznie. Ktoś ranił go z rozmysłem, obserwując upływającą krew.

Jedno wiedział. Ten ktoś pożałuje.

"Dlaczego?" Szept skrzata pojawił się na obrzeżach jego myśli. Nie wiedział i w tym momencie to nie było ważne... Ważne było zdrowie tego cholernego Ślizgona, zdrowie Draco.

"Draco"? Będzie musiał odpowiedzieć sobie na wiele pytań..

Kiedy wreszcie skończył, Zgredek zapytał

- Czy Harry Potter, sir, jest pewny, że chce uzdrowienia panicza Malfoya?

Gryfon spojrzał w oczy Ślizgona.

Srebrzystoszare, jak burzowe niebo.

Właśnie, Harry, jesteś pewien? Jesteś?

Odwzajemnił spojrzenie tych oczu.

Zielonych, w kolorze mchu.

- Oczywiście. Mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

Zgredek polecił mu złapać jedną dłoń Dracona, sam, z lekkim wahaniem złapał drugą. Wyciągną prawą dłoń do Harry'ego. Stworzyli zamknięty okrąg.

Chwilę potem skrzat zacisnął powieki i zaczął szeptać w jakimś niezrozumiałym języku. Potter poczuł przepływające przez niego strumienie mocy, wibrujące lekko, miliardy iskier... Potem rany Draco zaczęły się powoli zasklepiać, kości wracać na swoje miejsca i zrastać..

Potem była ciemność. I jeszcze słowa:

- Jest zdrowy.

I uśmiech.

Zgodziłeś cię.

Czuję magię, iskry, takie ciepłe, jak twoja dłoń, Spływają z twojej prawej ręki, tej, którą trzymasz różdżkę, którą najczęściej łapiesz znicza.

Robi się ciemno, wszędzie ciemno, ale bezpiecznie, bo jesteś obok.

Draco ranny! Cholera! Co tu tak ciemno!

Otworzył oczy. Leżał obok Draco, ciągle ściskając jego dłoń. Przy łóżku stał Zgredek. Wydawał się być zaskoczony tym, że Harry nie śpi.

- Harry Potter, sir. - Jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zrozumieniem. - Ach, Harry Potter, sir! - I, już normalnie dodał- Harry Potter powinien spać.

- Nie mogę, Zgredku póki on się nie obudzi. Co z nim?

- Wszystko dobrze, paniczu Harry.

Sprawiał trochę dziwne wrażenie. Najpierw jakby niepewny, po słowach Pottera uśmiechnął się. Promieniował uśmiechem. Zdecydowanie zagadkowym. Zniknął. Potem będzie się tym martwił.

Harry skierował spojrzenie na Dracona.

Siedział przy nim całą noc. Zjadł przyniesiony przez skrzata posiłek lewą ręką, co było trochę niewygodne, ale nie puścił ręki Dracona. Pilnował go, czuł się za niego odpowiedzialny. Mimo słów zapewniających go o zdrowiu Malfoya, Harry nie chciał spuścić z niego oczu. Obserwował go i myślał o wielu rzeczach z nim związanych...

W końcu powieki Ślizgona uchyliły się.

- Żyjesz?

- Jak widać.

Zrobiło się ciemno. Ale to była dziwna ciemność. Szczęśliwa, radosna. Uśmiechnięta ciemność.

Cichy oddech.

Czyjeś dłoń, ściskająca jego dłoń.

I poczucie bezpieczeństwa i szczęście. Oh, tak.

Na pytanie z ust właściciela pięknych, zielonych oczu, odpowiedział nieco sarkastycznie, ale zgodnie z prawdą.

- Jak widać.

Widział uśmiech Harry'ego Pottera, i widział jak ten traci przytomność. Natychmiast skoczył na równe nogi.

- Co się stało?

Cichy głos domowego skrzata powiedział mu o uzdrowieniu i o tym, że Harry pilnował go całą noc, bez zmrużenia oka.

- O tak, należy ci się odpoczynek. Dziękuję ci- wyszeptał.

Skrzat mówił coś, ale on nie zwracał na to uwagi. Ubrał się w swoje własne, wyczyszczone ubrania, zjadł posiłek przyniesiony przez skrzata, ale nie opuścił Pottera ani na chwilę. Myślał nad tym, co tu się, do cholery wydarzyło. Próbował odpowiedzieć sobie na te wszystkie pytania, które pojawiły się w jego głowie, ale nie mógł. Obserwował go i myślał o wielu rzeczach z nim związanych... Wiedział jedno. Wczorajszej nocy usłyszał i zobaczył zbyt wiele, żeby Harry wywinął się od odpowiedzi.

"Harry"? Od kiedy ja...?

I jakby wywołał wilkołaka z lasu, Harry Potter się obudził.

- Jak się czujesz?

- Jak młody bóg.

I właśnie tak wyglądasz, pomyślał Draco, zadziwiając tym samego siebie.

ooo

Draco siedział na kanapie, czekając aż Harry wyjdzie z łazienki. Prosił go, żeby poczekał, bo miał do niego podobno ważne pytanie. Więc Draco czekał jak głupi. Już zaczął żałować, kiedy pojawił się Potter.

I swoim wyglądem, pomyślał Draco, zrekompensowałby dwa dni czekania...

Na pierwszy rzut oka nic specjalnego: wilgotne włosy, niedokładnie potraktowane zaklęciem suszenia. Mokra na ramionach koszulka, trochę podwinięta, przetarte dżinsy.

Ale też uroczy uśmiech, taki z serca, trochę rozmarzony. Delikatnie zaczerwieniona po prysznicu twarz. Intensywnie zielone oczy, mające w sobie tę harrypotterową dobroć i zero świadomości własnego uroku. Kropla wody spływająca po szyi w taki sposób, że wielkim wysiłkiem jest zignorowanie jej, pozwolenie, by spływała dalej po tym pięknie wyrzeźbionym przez quidditch ciele, fragment nagiej skóry tuż przy linii spodni, pokrytej czarnymi włoskami, niosącymi obietnicę nieznanych dotąd rozkoszy..

O czym ja, do kurwy nędzy, myślę?

Ale nie byłby ze sobą szczery, gdyby pomyślał, że go to nie rusza. Przeciwnie, gorąco spływające w dół brzucha, takie, którego nie czuł nie tylko myśląc o robieniu, ale i robiąc różne rzeczy z dziewczynami, było wystarczającym na to dowodem.

Harry wiedział, że powinien się pośpieszyć, w końcu czekał na niego Malfoy, arystokrata, mający na pewno bzika na punkcie czekania na innych ludzi, utwierdzony w przekonaniu, że jego wielkopańska istota nie ma nic wspólnego z czekaniem na kogoś. Że to na niego powinni czekać.

Ale nie mógł.

Był w trakcie suszenia włosów zaklęciem, którego nauczyła go Ginny Weasley, kiedy spojrzał przez drzwi stworzonej na jego życzenie łazienki. Zobaczył...

Oh, Merlinie.

Niby taki sam jak zawsze, arystokratyczny dupek, ale jednak...

Srebrzystoszare oczy wpatrzone niewidzącym wzrokiem w okno, ręka przeczesująca idealnie ułożone włosy w taki sposób, że bardzo trudno zachować nad sobą kontrolę, nie podejść i nie rozwichrzyć ich, idealne, adonisowe ciało, rozłożone w swobodnej pozie na kanapie, perfekcyjne jak zawsze. Druga dłoń spoczywająca na brzuchu, jasne, delikatne palce bawiące się guzikiem, rozpinające, zapinające, rozpinające. Jakby czekające na błagalne: rozpinaj. Jakby prowokujące do marzeń, co jeszcze mogłyby zrobić...

O czym je do jasnej i pieprzonej cholery, myślę!

Ale musiał przyznać się przed samym sobą, że to, co myśli, to szczera prawda. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, nawet jego własny organizm mu to mówił.

- Dzięki, że czekałeś.

- Jeszcze chwila a by mnie tu nie było. Mówiłeś, że o co chcesz zapytać? Bo ja też mam pytanie. Do kolacji jeszcze trochę czasu, więc siadaj. Skrzat przyniósł kremowe.

-No jak chcesz. Ten Pokój...

Dziwnie jakoś było im ze sobą rozmawiać. Wczoraj, to było coś innego, coś nierealnego. Ale dziś.. Musieli stawić czoło rzeczywistości. A to, co obaj myśleli o sobie nawzajem, nie pomagało.

- Nie pytam o ten pokój, na razie nie. W tym momencie bardziej mnie interesuje, dlaczego to zrobiłeś. Tylko szczerze. Bo przecież jesteśmy wrogami..

Harry nie odpowiedział od razu. Wpatrywał sie przez chwilę w swoje piwo, zbierając myśli.

- I każdy inny na moim miejscu, łącznie z tobą, by cię tam zostawił. Taa. Mógłbym powiedzieć, że to dlatego, że jestem pieprzonym Harrym Potterem, który ma bzika na punkcie ratowania ludzi, i to by była, dla niektórych prawda, ale ciebie pewnie nie zadowoli taka odpowiedź. -Na twierdzące skinienie Draco, Harry znów się zamyślił. - Bo widzisz - podjął po dłuższej chwili, po czym jakby się rozmyślił. – Nieważne. Na razie niech ci wystarczy ta wersja. Powiedz mi, co tam się stało i kto ci to zrobił. I dlaczego nie mogłem cię po prostu zabrać do szpitala.

- Inaczej mi nie odpowiesz, a poza tym jestem ci coś winny?

- Do niczego cię nie zmuszam. Ale byłoby lepiej, gdybyś powiedział.

- Pieprzony Gryfon. Dlaczego?

- Arystokratyczny dupek. Tak tylko. Jestem ciekawski, wiesz. - wyszczerzył się, w parodii niewinnego uśmiechu.

- I ty oczekujesz, że w to uwierzę?

- Nie. Nie mam złudzeni. Chcę wiedzieć, po prostu, okej, Dra..e..Malfoy?

- Draemalfoy? To tak się teraz nazywam? Aha.. Niech ci będzie. Mój ojciec, co już wiesz, aha, i to jest prywatna rozmowa, jasne? Mój ojciec jest sługą Czarnego Pana, i mówi się, że pójdę w jego ślady. W Slytherinie jest taki jeden, mugolskiego pochodzenia, który mnie za to nienawidzi. Dręczy cały czas. Nic na niego nie działa, nie boi się pogróżek. No, ale zawsze..

- Zawsze? CO masz, cholera, na myśli, mówiąc zawsze?

- Oh, na pewno nie to, co mówię. To jakiś szyfr, to by było za proste!- wkurzył się. Przypomniał sobie, co go czeka.

- Draco. - już go nie obchodziło to, że jawnie mówi Malfoyowi po imieniu. Widział, że coś go martwi, i cuł, że to Dracona jakoś uspokoi. Miał racją.

- Zawsze zostawiał mnie w pokoju, gdzie nikt mnie nie mógł znaleźć. I zwykle mogłem ruszyć ręką, żeby rzucić zaklęcie, albo coś wykombinować. Wczoraj się wnerwił, było gorzej niż zwykle. I powiedział, że jeśli dotrę do szpitala, jeśli dotrze to do kogoś z kadr, po prostu mnie nie oszczędzi.

- Kto to?

Głos Harry'ego ( Draco nie potrafił myśleć o nim po nazwisku. nie był w stanie. ) jest spokojny, twarz też. A zwykle jak coś planuje, Merlin mi świadkiem, ma na twarzy ten specyficzny wyraz. Mogę mu powiedzieć, ryzykując jego zdrowiem? A powiedzieć mu, że... nie, nie powiem.

- Draco, powiedz.

- Niech cię szlag, co?- uśmiechnął się. - To co, idziemy na kolację?

Wstał i podszedł do drzwi. Harry też. Szli ramię w ramię w milczeniu, mniej więcej pół drogi.

- Nie wywiniesz się.

- Gravell Cowberry. Kojarzysz?

- Gravell... Gravell... A, wiem. Podszedł do mnie ostatnio i powiedział, że mi wierzy, że powinno sie tych wszystkich Śmierciojadów wyciąć w pień, zapamiętałem go, bo, po pierwsze to Ślizgon, po drugie, sprawiał wrażenie zdolnego do wszystkiego...

Potter mówił jakby do siebie. Draco wpatrywał się w niego z napięciem. Oboje nie zauważyli, że przystanęli.

Nie możesz na to wpaść, nie, Nie możesz, Harry, proszę cię, do cholery - takie myślenie było do niego niepodobne, ale był zdesperowany. Wiadomo, co mu strzeli do głowy, po wczorajszym? Żeby się nie domyślił, co zrobić? Co zrobić?

Zupełnie przez przypadek spojrzał na usta Harry'ego. I już wiedział, co zrobić.

Po prostu go pocałował.

Te usta…

Nie docenił samokontroli Gryfona.

Oderwał się od niego.

- Dzięki za potwierdzenie. Nie chciałeś, żebym to sobie uświadomił, dlatego to zrobiłeś, prawda? On, kiedy to robi, powołuje się na mnie, prawda? Wczoraj się biliśmy i…

- Przepraszam. Nie próbuj nic robić, jasne?

- Nie. I nie przepraszaj. Gdybym był Ślizgonem, wykorzystałbym sytuację.

I, zbierając resztki opanowania, zostawił osłupiałego Dracona na środku korytarza.

- Kiedy już się otrząśniesz z obrzydzenia, radzę pójść na kolację. Jesteś jeszcze osłabiony.

ooo

Przyjaciele potrafią być upierdliwi. Ron, Hermiona, Ginny, Fred i George, wszyscy oni pytali, gdzie był, dlaczego nie wrócił na noc, i wygląda, jakby całą noc nie spał. Hermiona twierdziła, że zasłabł i nie chce ich martwić. Bliźniacy Weasley mieli, oczywiście swoją teorię, którą miały udowodnić odpowiedzi na pytania: „ Jak ona ma na imię", „ Z którego jest domu", „Jak daleko się posunęliście" ? Stracił cierpliwość kiedy zobaczył minę Ginny. Minę zranionego psidwaka

- Tak bardzo chcecie wiedzieć? Okej, spędziłem upojną noc w objęciach mojego kochanka ze Slytherinu. Pasuje?

Ooo, tak. Ich osłupiałe twarze Hermiony i Ginny, otwarte usta Rona i rumieńce Bliźniaków były wystarczającą nagrodą. Co do tych dwóch, już dawno miał pewne podejrzenia.

- Żartujesz, Harry.

- Nie do końca.

I zasypali go pytaniami.

- Mówisz prawdę?- George.

- To nie Ślizgon?- Fred.

- Jesteś gejem? – Ron.

- Mamusiu, czyli nie jestem taka beznadziejna?

- Co prawda jesteś trochę za młody na „upojne noce" ale cóż, twoja wola, mam tylko nadzieją, będziesz zawalał lekcji i spotkań GD. Bolała cię blizna?- Wiadomo. Hermiona.

- Czego tu chcesz Malfoy? – Wyrwany z osłupienia Ron.

Draco nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Nachylił się i wyszeptał Harry'emu do ucha.

- To nie było obrzydzenie, o nie. A, usłyszałem całą tą rozmowę. I jeśli nie chcesz, żeby twoi przyjaciele i cała szkoła ogółem pomyśleli, że to ze mną spędziłeś tą upojną noc, obiecaj, że nie zbliżysz cię do Cowberry'ego,

- Wiesz, Draco- powiedział Harry normalnym tonem, wprawiając w osłupienie Weasleyów i niewzruszoną Hermionę. – Już postanowiłem. A ty nie możesz zabronić mi się do niego zbliżyć.

- Jasne, kochanie.- Ton Draco był jeszcze słodszy i bardziej niewinny niż jego.- Znajdę inny sposób, żeby cię do niego nie dopuścić.

- O nie, ja już powiedziałem swoje.- Warknął Harry.

Draco też stracił cierpliwość. Zmrużył oczy i wysyczał:

- Nie zbliżysz się do Gravella Cowberry'ego, rozumiesz? Zabraniem ci, do jasnej cholery! Jeśli będzie trzeba, użyję różdżki!

- Ej, nie będziesz rozkazywać Harry'emu.

- Świetnie! Pozwólcie mu, tylko wcześniej dobrze mu się przyjrzyjcie. Bo potem wasza matka go nie pozna!

- Ty! Nie będziesz mu groził, jasne?- Ron wstał, odrzucając krzesło. Dla Harry'ego cała sytuacja była niezwykle zabawna, skwitował ją więc cichym śmiechem. Ginny spojrzała na niego badawczo.

- McGonnagall- syknęła.

- A, właśnie- dodał Draco na odchodne- Nie jesteś beznadziejna. Mógłbym ci wyrecytować barwną listę Ślizgonów i Ślizgonek z twojego fanklubu. Plus parę osób z innych domów. Wiesz jacy to zazdrośnicy, swoją drogą? Harry, proszę cię. Widzimy się potem.

Zanim zdążyli się odezwać, Potter stwierdził, co następuje.

- On ma racją, Gin, twój fanklub istnieje i z miesiąca na miesiąc się rozrasta. Tak, to z Draco spędziłem ten czas. Nie, Ron, nie masz powodu, żeby rozsmarowywać Dracona na ścianie. Nie miałem żadnych wiadomości na linii Umysł-Blizna od Voldemorta. Tak, Fred, to, jak widać, to Ślizgom, tak, George. Mówię teraz świętą prawdę.

Nie zadawali więcej pytań. Zamurowało ich wszystkich. Poza Hermioną, która po prostu się zaczytała.

Kiedy wychodzili z Wielkiej Sali, Ron, który działał w trybie „wszystko na przekór Malfoyowi", syknął

- Harry, to ten Cowberry.

Oj, Ron, chyba będziesz tego żałował.

Ruszył w stronę oprawcy Dracona z uśmiechem na ustach. Przeciął mu drogę sam Malfoy. Jego „proszę, Harry" nie pomogło. Jednym ruchem różdżki przywiązał go do ściany. Na rozpaczliwe „zatrzymajcie go, do cholery" Hermiona, Ginny i George zrobili ruch, jakby chcieli go powstrzymać. Było za późno.

- Naprzykrzał ci się ten śmierciojad?

- Nie, Gravell, zresztą, już sobie dałem z nim radę. Wiesz co, mam do ciebie sprawę. Przejdziemy się nad jezioro?

- Jasne Harry.

Przyjaciele ruszyli za nim, Ginny prowadziła związanego Dracona. Harry nie zaprotestował. Przez całą drogę prowadził z Cowberrym luźną rozmowę o niczym. Dopiero kiedy dotarli w najbardziej oddalone i niewidoczne z zamku miejsce na błoniach, Zaczęli właściwą rozmowę.

- Gravell- jego głos był cichy i zwiastujący niebezpieczeństwo. Tak to odebrała Ginny. Draco stwierdził, że w ogóle nie miał podstaw, żeby się martwić. Odprężył się i podziwiał chłopaka, który, niedługo oficjalnie będzie jego chłopakiem. I, jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, stanie się nim naprawdę. Jakoś nie miał wątpliwości, co do swojej orientacji jak wcześniej. Jakoś.- Mówiłeś ostatnio, że tak strasznie mnie popierasz, prawda? No, a ja się przekonałem, że oczywiście, robisz to. Z tym, że twój sposób w ogóle mi się nie podoba. Bo wiesz, twoje metody za bardzo przypominają sposoby Lorda Voldemorta. A na dodatek stosujesz je na kimś, kto jest mi bardzo, ale to bardzo bliski. I wiesz co, to podobno działo się kilka razy. Więc nie powiem ci, że pożałujesz, jeśli jeszcze raz to zrobisz, o nie. I tak pożałujesz. Bardzo pożałujesz. Podobno nie boisz się metod Voldemorta? No cóż, ale moich zaczniesz.

I tak pożałujesz. Ale daję ci szansę, na zachowanie swojego marnego życia. Nigdy już nie tkniesz kogoś mi bliskiego, albo nie, nikogo w ogóle. Jeszcze jedno cięcie, jedno uderzenie, a pożegnasz się z tym, co ci tak drogie. Może i jestem Harrym Potterem, który już raz pokonał Voldemorta. Ale dla ciebie będę sadystą. Znienawidzisz mnie, wiesz? Każde cios, każda rana, którą widziałem na ciele Dracona zostanie powtórzona. A jeśli jeszcze raz ty powtórzysz swój czyn, będę twoim katem. Rozumiemy się?

- Ale… Potter, to ścierwo jest śmierciojadem!

Przerwało mu uderzenie dłoni w policzek. Mocne uderzenie.

- Milcz! Obelga słowna, również polega karze. Więc od dziś będziesz grzecznym, potulnym Ślizgonem. I będziesz milczał na temat tego, co usłyszałeś, bo i tak nikt ci nie uwierzy. Zrozumiałeś?

- Ja.. Zrozumiałem.

- Jeszcze jedno. Przeprosisz każdą swoją ofiarę. Z własnej woli. Kiedy już będziesz miał dość kary, jaką wkrótce poniesiesz. Zapamiętaj. Tak jak jego leczyłem, tak ciebie będę dręczył.

Odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę zamku. Czekał na protest Hermiony. Albo Ginny, Rona i bliźniaków. Nie spodziewał się słów Dracona.

- Harry, nie musisz..

- O nie, muszę. I chcę. Aha, jak widzicie, czasem słuchanie Dracona zamiast mnie, wyjdzie na dobre większej ilości ludzi.

- Ja.. Nie pytam, co się stało. Nikt z nas nie pyta. Tylko.. jak zamierzasz to zrobić?

- Miona, nie pytaj. Znajdę sposób.

Może Harry tego nie zauważył, ale Draco i owszem. Drżeli ze strachu, każde z nich, nie tylko Cowberry. A ten z pewnością będzie grzecznym Ślizgonem, pierwszym w historii.

I było jeszcze coś. Harry był taki, że aż… ah! Groźny, pewny siebie, silny, pełen mocy. Draco mógłby pokochać Harry'ego.

666

Trzask teleportacji w ciemnym i wysokim pomieszczeniu, w którym jedynym meblem był czarny, rzeźbiony fotel, przypominający tron, a jedynym człowiekiem siedzący na nim białoskóry, czerwonooki mężczyzna, zabrzmiał niemal jak wystrzał z armaty.

Lord Voldemort poniósł głowę. Nie okazał zdziwienia na widok postaci w czarnej pelerynie i kapturze naciągniętym na twarz. Dopiero kiedy kaptur został odrzucony, kiedy usłyszał cichy głos, zwracający się do niego zupełnie bez szacunku, pozwolił sobie na cichy krzyk:

- Witaj, Voldemort.

- Harry Potter.

- I owszem. Grzeczność wymaga, by proponować gościom miejsce do siedzenia.

Chwilę potem naprzeciw fotela Voldemorta, pojawił się drugi, identyczny.

- Cóż za zaszczyt- mruknął Harry, siadając.

- Czego chcesz?

- Zemsty, Voldemort. Nie, tym razem nie na tobie. – dodał na widok różdżki w białych dłoniach.

Xxx

- Więc jesteśmy umówieni.

- Och, tak, drogi Harry. I możesz być pewien, że w tym przypadku wywiążę się z umowy.

- Jakoś w to nie wątpię. Czas na mnie, Voldemort.

Czarny Pan z zadowolonym wyrazem twarzy zlikwidował drugi tron. Był pewien, że tuż przed trzaskiem teleportacji usłyszał ciche:

- I jak mówiłem, znalazłem sposób.

-0-

koniec

_R.V._

_W moim innym świecie. _


End file.
